Konoha's Demise
by V-Aido
Summary: A savior or the destruction of the world? Be walked on or be the one to walk on them? Seems like the second options seems way better. One-Shot. Juubi-Naruto.


"Naruto" Normal Speech.

 _'Naruto'_ Normal Thought.

" _ **Rasengan**_ " Jutsu/Technique.

" **Kurama** " Demon/Monster/Bijuu Normal Speech.

' _ **Kurama**_ ' Demon/Monster/Bijuu Thought.

 _ **Snapchat: zv-rivra**_

 _ **Konoha's Demise**_

 _ **-V-Aido-**_

 _ **Complete**_

"Un ojo por un ojo ... un corazón por un corazón".

Naruto looked down at Konoha as he drank his beverage.

It was the same story as some other dimensions he had visited before. Neglect.

And while he could give the kid some power like the other dimensions, it would be for nothing seeing as how the kid just wants to see his family fall along with Konoha.

So, being the nice being he is, he will do it for the kid. Since, you know, he was the little kid.

"What do you mean Naruto-Nii-Chan?" Naruto(CC) asked as he looked up to his big brother.

Naruto(R) looked down at his little counterpart and smiled.

"It means they will get what they deserve Ototo" Naruto(R) said.

The ten-year-old smiled and drank his beverage like his big brother.

He knew that his big brother was not really his big brother, but he didn't care since he has been the third one to ever treat him with kindness and like family. He also knew that his Nii-San was actually him but again, he didn't care.

All that he cared about right now was seeing his family and Konoha die.

His big brother promised him that he would do it for him.

And he knew his brother would go with it.

"Hey ototo" Naruto(CC) looked up "you want to save anybody?".

The kid looked thoughtful for a moment before shaking his head "Yeah! Old man Teuchi and Ayame-Nee-Chan!" he said as the older male smiled and nodded.

Naruto(R) was asking because of the signatures that he was feeling and not wanting the little kid to feel bad for not rescuing the two people he also cared for.

So, with that said he pointed his finger to the northern gate of Konoha.

A black and red ball started to form on the tip before whispering.

" _ **Cero**_ ".

The little ball expanded before shooting out as a beam towards the gate, destroying the gate and a whole chunk of Konoha with it.

And just like he thought, everybody went into alert.

Naruto(CC) looked at him with awe "Sugoi!" he said as the older male looked at him and patted his head making him smile.

The divine being was about to tell the kid to go down to warn the Ichiraku's but was interrupted by a kunai that was sailing towards him.

Though, before the kunai could reach him, it disintegrated.

Naruto(R) stood up and turned around to look at the small army of ninja.

Little Naruto followed the same action as his big brother and got a bit nervous but it faded when Naruto(R) patted his head like before.

Suddenly a flash of yellow appeared in front of the ninja and with it came the Yondaime along with his family.

"Well, well, well... seems like the ninja finally found out where we were" Naruto said with a smirk as the Yondaime glared at him.

"I don't know who you are but you will pay for your actions done today!" Minato said before noticing his son next to the man "What are you doing with my son?!" he yelled in rage.

"Taking care of him since apparently his father and mother could not" Naruto said with a roll of his eyes.

Said parents glared at him along with their little family.

"Give me my son back or you will regret it" Minato yelled.

Naruto looked at him with a quirked eyebrow and smirked.

*Snap* he snapped his fingers and all of the ninja behind the hokage fell down to the ground dead.

Minato and his family looked behind them and were shocked to see all the dead ninja.

"Little Naruto here was someone you have pushed away and for a stupid prophecy even though said prophecy was talking about him along" everybody's eyes widened, especially Jiraiya "and since you pushed the child to become the destroyer, I will not hesitate to help him".

Naruto appeared in front of Minato before punching him in the stomach, sending the hokage crashing to the trees.

He ducked down to avoid the kick that Jiraiya sent his way and grabbed it.

"You could've had a savior" he snapped the toad sage's leg like a twig, making the old man scream in pain.

He turned towards the rest of the Namikaze family and gave a dark smile.

A chakra chain erupted from behind from Kushina and wrapped around her neck. Naruto slammed her with the chains on to the ground.

" _ **Hade's Punishment**_ " Naruto's hand was enflamed in black and red fire before he ducked down to avoid the _**Rasengan**_ that was sent towards him and gave Minato a uppercut.

" _ **Kuchiyose no Jutsu(Summoning Technique)!**_ " Jiraiya slammed his hand on the floor.

*Poof*.

Naruto knew who he was summoning and prepared a KI blast.

Once the smoke vanished, it showed two small toads. A female and a male – both old.

They looked around and where about to ask Jiraiya why he had summoned them until they saw the condition that Minato was in and the situation that Kushina was in.

Both turned towards Naruto and narrowed their eyes.

Naruto glared at them before a black portal appeared above Jiaiya and expanded.

Nothing happened for a second before they saw a big shadow cover both toads and Jiraiya.

All three jumped back as something came down from the portal.

*Boom*.

Everyone covered their eyes from the dust that was created, but didn't loosen their guards.

"Where am I?" an old voice said making Jiraiya, Shima, Fukasu, and Minato's eyes widen.

It was the 'Great Toad Sage', Gamamaru.

Naruto smirked at their reactions before he flew up to the elder toad's face.

"I did Gamamaru" Naruto said getting the toad's attention as the rest became shocked that he knew of the elder's real name.

Gamamaru looked at the man in front of him and squinted his eyes only to have them go wide eyed a second later.

"Juubi" he whispered, fear bubbling inside.

Naruto smirked and looked towards his little counterpart with Gamamaru doing the same.

"Tell me, Gamamaru, would you follow the child of prophecy to live or stay with the ones who turned him into the destroyer" Naruto said making the toad's eyes widened once again.

He looked towards the little blue-eyed boy that was smiling and then turned towards his summoners.

The toad could see that they were scared at the answer who could possibly give with the exception of Menma, who was glaring at the little kid, and frowned.

He turned back towards Naruto and sighed.

"As much as I am disappointed, I have to say Konoha" he said making Naruto frown.

He pointed his hand towards where Mt. Myouboku was.

The toad saw this and started to get nervous.

"Shame, you're just like the Rikudo Sennin when I asked him the question" The toads' eyes widened "so, like him you too are going to perish" this time everybody's eyes widened.

Naruto smirked before shooting a purple KI blast up in the air, towards where the land of the toads was.

Everybody looked to where it had went before seeing a huge explosion, twice the size of a _**Bijuudama**_.

"Think fast" Gamamaru looked back and saw the Juubi his palm in front of him that had a little black ball " _ **Chibaku Tensei(Planetary Devestation)**_ " Naruto shot the black ball into Gamamaru's stomach and waved his hand to have the big toad move towards where Konoha was.

Minato was about to throw his kunai but felt his hand missing.

He turned to his right and saw that his arm had been cut off.

"AHHH!" Everyone turned and saw their Hokage'e state.

"Minato/Tou-San!" They went running towards him, though Kushina remained where she was due to the chains.

*RUMBLE*.

Chunks of rocks from Konoha started to go up to Gamamaru, who was screaming in pain, and surround him.

Naruto walked towards Kushina as the others were distracted from destruction that was occurring.

He smirked as she became afraid.

"You are no Uzuamki" she tried to glare at him but it was futile as the chain tightened "Uzumaki care for family and yet you casted out my counterpart simply because you followed your ignorant husband of yours like a little bitch" a small barrier was created around them "you are no longer allowed to call yourself an Uzuamki or a mother" her eyes started to water "as of now you are an emarrasment to you father, mother, and all of the Uzumaki" he said as she saw people with red hair look down at her from behind her son, making her cry.

Naruto's power rose, catching the attention of everybody.

"Kushina/Kaa-San!" They yelled but couldn't move.

" _ **DRAGON GOD'S**_ " the chain threw her into the air " _ **JUDGEMENT**_ " Naruto yelled out as pure white flames fired out of his mouth and went straight towards Kushina and engulfed her.

"AH!" She screamed for two seconds before she was no more as the fire castrated her.

Naruto turned towards the rest of the family and set his eyes on Menma.

*POW* he punched the ten-year old in the stomach before kicking Hitomi in the chin.

The only kid left tried to back away to avoid any attack but Naruto grabbed her hand and yanked it, popping her arm out of its socket.

Naruto looked at Jiairya's two toads " _ **Puppets**_ " he said making them stiff.

Jiraiaya noticed it and was about to call out to them but Naruto beat him "Kill your summoner" he said as they turned to look at Jiraya before shooting towards him.

The Juubi smirked and turned to the angry Minato, who was still on the ground.

He slammed his hand on the hokage's head and the man hissed in pain.

"Now watch while everything you love is destroyed" Naruto said and appeared above Menma.

He slammed his leg on the kid's back before picking him up from the ground by the neck.

"The Kyuubi isn't here to tell you things anymore, weakling" Naruto said as he put his hand on the kid's stomach.

Menma wanted to fight back but was to weak and scared to do anything.

Red chakra started to come out of him and into Naruto's hands.

"STOP! PLEASE!" Minato yelled as Hitomi and Narumi watched their brother have his part of the Kyuubi leave from him and into another.

Naruto stopped before all could go into him and looked back at Minato.

The hokage looked hopeful and thought the man listened to him.

The Juubi walked towards the hokage and looked down at him.

"Thank y-*SNAP*" Minato didn't get to finished as Naruto snapped Menma's neck and threw him right in front of Minato.

Naruto smirked "There you go, I stopped his pain" he said, liking the sadness and shock that was on Minato's face, and turned to look at Jiraiya's state.

Which was currently dead.

It seemed like facing against two small toads was too much for the 'great' sage.

The Uzumaki looked towards the only two girls left and chuckled, making the step back in fear.

"I was going to leave you for Naruto to keep as his little concubines to revive the Uzumaki clan back to its former glory but I don't know..." Naruto turned to his counter "kid?" he asked as the little child shook his head making the two girls shake in fear "well it seems you won't live to see another day" Naruto said.

He appeared in front of the Hitomi and kicked her in the stomach before grabbing Narumi by the neck and slamming her on the ground, creating spider cracks.

Chains appeared from the ground and wrapped around both girls' necks.

"Wow, ever with the special training from you so-called parents, you both are still weak" Naruto slammed his hands on the both girls' stomachs and extracted the Bijuu's chakra from them.

""AHHH!"" both girls screamed in pain at having the Kyuubi's chakra leave them.

And again, he stopped before everything could be extracted.

The chains moved both girls close to Minato, both at death's doorstep.

Naruto smirked at Minato as the man started to plead to save his two 'princesses' and chuckled.

"Every single thing will perish" the Juubi said before shoving his hands through the girls' chests.

Minato looked at the scene with utter pain and began to cry.

His wife, his two daughter, and one of his sons... dead.

Naruto smirked before calling out the two frogs.

"Go down and kill any ninja or civilians left".

The two frogs nodded and went down to the nearly destroyed Konoha.

The Juubi looked down at Minato and grabbed him by the neck "All of this is your fault Namikaze, you shouldn't have ignored my little counter-part for a stupid prophecy of a perverted toad who dedicated his whole life to something stupid" Naruto said and motioned for the kid to come to him.

The kid smiled at his older brother.

Naruto looked at his little brother and pointed his finger towards Minato, a small black and red ball forming.

"Any last words to your weakling of a father" Naruto said as the kid looked at his 'father'.

Minato saw the hate that was in his son's eyes that was directed towards him, making him flinch.

Little Naruto glared at his father and clenched his fists before telling his 'father' what he had wanted to say for a long time now.

"I hate you".

With that said, Naruto called out his technique.

" _ **Cero**_ " the beam engulfed Minato and erased him.

The fourth hokage was no more.

Naruto smirked before walking over to the edge of the cliff, his little counterpart following him, to see Konoha's state now.

And just like he knew would happen, it nothing but a crater besides a small piece that was covered by a dome barrier.

If his little counterpart wanted the family saved then he would save them.

And how you may ask? Well, after he had called out Cero and destroyed the northern gate, Naruto had used his speed to put a barrier to protect the Ichiraku family.

Thus, they were saved,

"Naruto" Both turned around and saw Tsunade and Shizune, whose clothes were bloody "it is done".

The Juubi smiled and patted the little kid's head.

He had recruited Tsunade and Shizune by spilling every single thing that had been done to them behind their backs by Konoha. From trying to have Tsuande impregnated by Dan to having Shizune killed to brainwash Tsuande due to their closeness.

Their mission during the whole ordeal was simple, enter the Namikaze compound, steal all techniques, and take anything useful.

"Good, that way the little kid won't have Minato's little fanboy following him to trying to kill him" Naruto said as they nodded.

He knew that Kakashi would try and help Minato to defeat the enemy, so Naruto had Tsunade kill the man before everything started.

The rest of the ninja, he knew would not be able to escape since Chibaku Tensei would pull them towards it so there was no point in having them killed too.

Tsuande and Shizune weren't affected because of the seals they had around them.

Naruto turned towards the little kid and patted his head again.

"I told you I would do it kid" he said as the counterpart smiled.

He looked at Tsunade and Shizune and motioned for them to go towards him.

"I want you to take the kid here and take him to Uzushiogakure" he said as the kid frowned but knew that his big brother had to go. He had told him beforehand "Pick up the Ichiraku family and take them with you" they nodded.

Naruto began to levitate as a black portal appeared above him.

He looked at the kid and smiled sensing the child's sadness "Don't worry Ototo, we'll see each other in the future, I promise..." Naruto went into his pocket and took out a scroll before throwing it to his counterpart, who caught it "It has something special in that scroll kid, take it and learn everything you can, after all a king needs a kingdom" he said making the kid nod with happiness.

The Juubi turned towards Tsunade and Shizune.

"Protect him, just don't give him you v-cards before he is eleven... you don't want to be known as pedophiles now do you?" He said as they blushed.

I told you, Konoha wanted to get Tsunade pregnant but they failed... in even bedding her.

"Just so you know, jr. grows up to be 9 inches" they blushed even more.

He looked at them one more time ans smiled "Ja ne!" with that said he went into the portal.

Onto the next world.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **One-shot.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Merry Xmas!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Ja Ne!**_


End file.
